September 5, 2015 Barrie, Ontario tornado
The September 5, 2015 Barrie, Ontario tornado was the strongest tornado of all time. It completely demolished Barrie, Ontario into ruins after striking the city at its M9 peak. It was made for AzureAzulCrash's birthday. IMAGINE IF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!! How it all happened An extraordinary supercell formed near Orillia at 4:00 PM. The supercell contained massive hail and extremely powerful thunderstorms, and 15 minutes later a funnel cloud began descending. 5 minutes later, a tornado touched down and was in extreme prime conditions for explosive strengthening. 2 minutes after formation it was upgraded to an EF2 tornado, and local weather news said it was "the most rapid tornadic strengthening ever seen". The tornado and supercell moved southwestward with Barrie directly in its path. After 10 minutes passed, the tornado was already an EF5. Another 10 minutes later, it had strengthened to Mach intensity, and peak strength of M9 was reached at 4:40 PM as it entered Barrie. Its 15 mile radius and winds exceeding 10,000 mph completely blew away all remnants of Barrie with no traces left. Everyone in the city died (sorry Azure). Once it left Barrie and entered Lake Simcoe at 4:50 PM, it was only an F7, this rapid weakening occurred due to building interaction and interaction with the lake. It moved northeast further into the lake and rapidly dissipated at 4:55 PM. Throughout its path, it caused a grand ultimate toll of $322 billion in damage and 187,013 deaths; every single person in the Barrie area died and the damages were caused after the whole city was swept away. Photos of the tornado and its impacts Tornado 1166.jpg|The tornado as a funnel cloud (the black clouds in the foreground; the background tornado only peaked at EF6 strength before being pulled into the main tornado as the main one strengthened to an EF5) Tornado 1176.jpg|After touchdown, the tornado begins to gather strength; this image was taken from Orillia when it was an EF2 Tornado 1168.jpg|It is now an EF4, the other tornado is getting sucked in Tornado 1174.jpg|EF5 strength, the other tornado has vanished inside the main tornado's circulation Tornado 1183.jpg|EF7 strength and looking very dangerous as it approaches Barrie Tornado 1184.jpg|Continuing to impress us, it's now a mind-blowing EF9 Tornado 1187.jpg|The tornado as an EF11 as a short-lived twin forms Tornado 1163.jpg|It's now an M2. AAH, prepare Azure!!! Twister.png|Approaching Barrie at M3 strength Twister (8).jpg|M5 strength (!) Tornado 1127.jpg|At M7 strength right before striking Barrie. Azure it's right on your doorstep now! :O Mega Tornado.jpg|The tornado at its peak whilst striking Barrie and completely demolishing the city Tornado 1116.jpg|Another view of the tornado near peak strength in Barrie. It's real size is much larger than this; it's just that most of the tornado was cut off in this image Tornado 1115.jpg|Weakening trend begins as it enters Lake Simcoe Storm 127.jpg|The final picture of the tornado as it dissipates over the lake Tornado Damage 147.jpg|Downtown Barrie after the tornado's passage Tornado Damage 141.jpg|Another area of Barrie that sustained extreme damage, but some of the most minor damage out of all parts of the city Tornado Damage 135.jpg|Another photo of the destruction Hail (17).jpg|Large hail that fell before the tornado strike. It was quickly published to the internet before the tornado tore apart Barrie. The person holding the hail eventually died from the tornado like everybody else Tornado Damage 126.jpg|Another photo of downtown Barrie post-tornado Supercell Radar 32.jpg|Radar image of the supercell when the tornado was only an EF3 Hail (9).jpg|More big hail accumulations before the tornado's impact Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes